Micro-fluid ejection devices have been used in various devices for a number of years. A common use of micro-fluid ejection devices includes inkjet heater chips found in inkjet printheads. Despite their seeming simplicity, construction of micro-fluid ejection devices requires consideration of many interrelated factors for proper functioning.
The current trend for ink jet printing technology (and micro-fluid ejection devices generally) is toward lower jetting energy, greater ejection frequency, and, in the case of printing, higher print speeds. A minimum quantity of thermal energy must be present on a heater surface in order to vaporize a fluid inside a micro-fluid ejection device so that the fluid will vaporize and escape through an opening or nozzle. In the case of an ink jet printhead, the overall energy or “jetting energy” must pass through a plurality of layers before the requisite energy for fluid ejection reaches the heater surface. The greater the thickness of the layers, the more jetting energy will be required before the requisite energy for fluid ejection can be reached on the heating surface. However, a minimum presence of protective layers is necessary to protect the heater resistor from chemical corrosion, from fluid leaks, and from mechanical stress from the effects of cavitation.
One way to increase the printing speed is to include more ejectors on a chip. However, more ejectors and higher ejection frequency create more waste heat, which elevates the chip temperature and results in ink viscosity changes and variation of the chip circuit operation. Eventually, ejection performance and quality will be degraded due to an inability to maintain an optimum temperature for fluid ejection. Hence, there continues to be a need for improved micro-fluid ejection devices having reduced jetting energy for higher frequency operation.